Heridas
by 7VeraLove7
Summary: La familia Matsuno sufre un gran golpe tras el intento de suicidio del segundo hijo. Las razones que pudieron empujarlo a tomar esa decisión parecen obvias para los hermanos, quienes se culpan a si mismos, pero no podrían estar mas errados.
1. Chapter 1

Hi o3o7 . . Soy horrible escribiendo títulos o reseñas por eso agradezco de ante mano a todos los que, a pesar de eso, me dieran una oportunidad Q3Q9 3

 **Advertencias** **:**

 ***** Este fic trata el tema del suicidio, cualquier persona sensible queda advertida.

 ***** Si bien es de contenido BL/Yaoi no van a encontrarlo en el primer capítulo.

 ***** Pareja: No-se-que-Matsu x No-se-que-Matsu . . Me gustaría que ustedes mismos lo descubrieran.

 ***** Relaciones sexuales incestuosas (mas adelante)

 **Disclaimer** **:** por si quedan dudas (¿?) los personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Aun podía recordar con toda claridad el día en que su madre en un hilo de voz les dio la terrible noticia. De eso ya habían transcurrido más de cinco meses y aun no podía entenderlo.

…

El segundo hijo de la familia quien dolorosamente sonreía como todos los días sin algún cambio perceptible para sus hermanos un día simplemente salto de lo alto de un edificio buscando con ello acabar con su vida.

Los primeros en saber de la noticia fueron sus padres quienes con terror temieron lo peor al recibir la llamada del hospital y acudieron a toda prisa a dicho establecimiento.

No fue hasta entrada la noche que su madre se percato del tiempo que ambos llevaban en la sala de espera cuando decidió volver a su hogar e intentar hablar de lo sucedido con el resto de sus hijos.

El silencio, algo extraño en ese hogar, se hizo presente. Ninguno podía creer lo que su madre acababa de decir pero que otra prueba más que verla consumida en llanto necesitaban para creerlo.

Cuando finalmente los hermanos llegaron sus corazones dieron un vuelco al ver el maltratado cuerpo de su hermanos lleno de vendajes, la poca piel que se podía apreciar no estaba coloreada con su color natural sino mas bien entre una mezcla de violetas, rojos y azules productor de los golpes y las fracturas que la caída le había provocado, rodeado de una cantidad absurda de aparatos hospitalarios conectados de una forma u otra a él.

Ante tal escena su sangre heló, ninguno de los hermanos se atrevía a avanzar un paso más.

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en contra de su voluntad en los ojos del tercer hermano, aunque se había prometido ser fuerte le era imposible lidiar con lo que sucedía frente a él sin sentir como un escalofríos recorría todo su cuerpo.

El menor de todos a quien todo esto parecía superar inundado en lagrimas sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos intentado no ver más de aquello.

El rostro del quinto hermano quien al escuchar la noticia borro todo rastro de su característica sonrisa se ensombreció aun más. Junto al primer y cuarto hermano eran quienes aun mantenían su rostro seco.

Después de tomar un poco de aire el mayor de todos fue el que se armo de valor y dio el primer paso dentro de esa brillante, aséptica y estéril habitación propia de un hospital, seguido de cerca por el resto y simplemente tomo asiento cerca del cuerpo de su hermano.

Era difícil ser el hermano mayor, se sentía a morir al tener que ver a uno de sus hermanos en ese estado, quería llorar a moco tendido como lo hacía Todomatsu desde que llego pero no podía, debía mantenerse fuerte por ellos, no era el momento de desmoronarse ahora que sus hermanos finalmente le necesitaban.

Finalmente a su lado acerco una de sus manos al rostro del su pequeño hermano, era cálido, a pesar de todo su hermano aun estaba con vida, debía confiar que dentro de poco despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes. "Si, solo debo creer en eso" se dijo a si mismo.

Pronto el resto de los hermanos se acomodaron alrededor de segundo hijo destrozados sin saber bien qué hacer. Todo lo que acababa de suceder era demasiado, simplemente se negaban a asimilar todo aquello.

Osomatsu los observo un momento, todos guardaban un silencio sepulcral. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que pasa por sus mentes, él mismo intentaba comprender.

En las últimas semanas y días Karamatsu no había demostrado alguna señal que les diera a entender que algo malo le sucedía. No se le vio particularmente deprimido. no dejo de interactuar con sus hermanos, no dejo de comer o de sonreír, demonios, ni siquiera dejo de salir en busca de su supuesta Karamatsu girl entonces ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Todo eso no fue más que una fachada? ¿Karamatsu realmente era tan infeliz?

Una y mil preguntas pasaban por su mentes.

¿En verdad fueron capaces de lastimar tanto a su hermano? Esa era posiblemente la preguntaba mas pesaba en todos ellos.

—oi Kusomatsu, deja esta bromas estúpidas— de pronto la voz del cuarto hijo resonó en la antes silenciosa habitación —¿¡estas escuchando!?—

La sorpresa que el tercer hijo compartió con el resto de sus hermanos al escucharlo pronto desapareció para responder molesto. —Ichimatsu basta— ¿Quién podría jugar con algo así?

—no estoy hablando con el pajero de la familia, así que cierra tu estúpida boca— se podía sentir como escupía toda su rabia y frustración en esas palabras.

Claramente molesto por ese comentario el tercero de los hermanos se apresuro a responder —como sigas nos van a echar a todos de aquí, idiota— sin notarlo comenzaba a levantar la voz también. Nunca comprendía que tipo de cosas pasaban por su mente de su hermano pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo en esta ocasión.

—te dije que cierres la puta boca— molesto el de cabellos despeinados se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermano mientras hablaba pero sin inmutarse ante la actitud de su hermano el joven de sudadera verde simplemente se levanto listo para hacerle frente.

A un lado los dos menores solo observaban en silencio lo que parecía el inicio de una pelea entre sus dos hermanos.

—ya deja de actuar como un niño porque no lo..— fue entonces que sintió como alguien sujetaba uno de sus brazos, Osomatsu le miraba a los ojos pidiendo que pare y sin perder del todo la vista sobre su hermano menor lo sujeto de la sudadera antes de que este pudiera golpear al tercer hermano.

—suéltame Tontomatsu— se quejo el menor intentando liberarse.

En respuesta Osomatsu solo lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo más a su cuerpo —está bien— decía con calma pasando una de sus manos por sobre la cabeza del menor —todo se va a solucionar—

El menor sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaron —..y una mierda— lo que tanto temía sucedió, se quebró.

Osomatsu podía sentir como su respiración se entre cortaba ahogado seguramente entre sus propias lagrimas —no te preocupes— fue lo único que pudo responder.

Era irónico que justo él pensara eso pero a pesar de que Choromatsu siempre fue el mas sensato de todos aun le faltaba para ser un buen hermano mayor pues no pudo ver a través de esa actuación el dolor que intentaba camuflar su pequeño y tonto hermano.

La primer noche definitivamente fue la más sin embargo eso no hizo que el resto de los días fueran mejor.

...

Desde ese lamentable día los hermanos visitaban prácticamente a diario el hospital, aun sabiendo que no les era permitido permanecer todos los días, en ellos quedaba la esperanza de que finalmente Karamatsu volviera a abrir sus ojos y querían estar presentes cuando eso ocurriera.

Era doloroso, nada comparado con las bromas que las que siempre los gastaron al hermano de sudadera azul, dolía de verdad sobre llevar algo así.

Conforme pasaban los días las heridas y moretones en el cuerpo del segundo mayor iban mejorando de a poco.

Con los meses las fracturas sanaron y las cicatrices en su cuerpo comenzaban a camuflarse en su piel pero Karamatsu no despertaba.

De entre los hermanos quien más tiempo pasaba a su lado era el mayor, eso no significaba que las visitas de los otros se volvieran menos frecuente ni mucho menos pero al no tener grandes aficiones como Choromatsu, animales que dependieran de él como Ichimatsu, un deporte favorito como Jyushimatsu o un trabajo como el menor de todos era quien más tiempo libre disponía.

Osomatsu aun mantenía firme su sonrisa asegurando a sus hermanos que Karamatsu despertaría pronto pero en el fondo de su corazón el mismo comenzaba a creer lo contrario, y si esos serian sus últimos momentos quería estar a su lado.

Pero sus visitas ya no solo eran para verle y hacerle compañía, en vista de que su propia mentira auto-impuesta se caía a pedazos día a día le resultaba difícil mantener esa sonrisa falsa por tanto tiempo. Realmente creía que perdería a su hermano para siempre y aunque fuera a costa de este necesitaba un lugar donde desahogarse y llorar sin temor a ser visto.

—Karamatsu.. hermanito, tienes que despertar— mientras sujetaba su mano con fuerza repetía lo mismo todos los días con la esperanza de que alguna vez aquellas palabras llegaran hasta su hermano y este respondiera pero siempre terminaba igual; él sollozando en soledad.

...

Las visitas de Choromatsu por su lado eran más tranquilas. En secreto, y al igual que otro de sus hermanos, se culpaba a sí mismo por lo ocurrido.

Siempre se creyó el más listo entre sus hermanos y ciertamente notaba el mal que le causaban a Karamatsu pero haciendo caso omiso de su supuesto razonamiento superior eligió acompañar a sus hermanos en el maltrato.

Después de lamentarse lo suficiente las primeras semanas su rutina consistía en sentase a su lado con algún libro o revista entre sus manos, cada cierto tiempo levantaba su mirada buscando encontrar algún cambio en el relajado rostro de su hermano para luego volver su vista a la lectura nuevamente. De tanto en tanto platicaba con el de las cosas que ocurrían en su hogar pero al no encontrar respuesta poco a poco fue dejando esa costumbre y limitándose solo a hacerle compañía.

"Si tan solo una de las tantas veces que le note deprimido me hubiera acercado a mi hermano, hablado con él o tan solo escuchado.. esto hubiera podido evitarse. Pero no soy más que un idiota, no, soy algo incluso peor solo por elegir serlo."

Siempre que el tiempo llegaba a su fin se repetir esas palabras para sí mismo.

...

A diferencia de los anteriores los tres hermanos menores trataban de coincidir sus tiempo para visitarlos juntos. No solo se debía a los horarios de visitas del hospital, Todomatsu no soportaba estar que la habitación se quedara en silencio ni un momento por eso siempre agradecía tener a Jyushimatsu cerca y a su vez este arrastraba a Ichimatsu a la visita.

Esas eran las visitas más animadas y a la vez más cortas, Jyushimatsu le hablaba absolutamente de todo lo que lo que hacia los días en que no podía visitarlo, como si su hermano solo durmiera él hablaba con su tono de voz habitual, algo elevada para las normas del hospital y siempre terminaban por acortar sus visitas

Aunque el mundo creyera que no estaba bien, el no era tan tonto, entendía bien la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano mayor y su familia. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Karamatsu nunca despertara o aun peor que muriera sin más, no fue fácil volver a su "estado" de ánimo normal pero si en algún momento su hermano llegara a despertar quería que lo viera tal como lo vio por última vez, tal como era Jyushimatsu, no cambiaría.

Todomatsu animado por el ambiente que siempre creaba el quinto hijo también le platicaba acerca de algún suceso importante en esos días como su posible ascenso aunque sospechaba que solo era un intento por parte de jefe de animarlo.

Lo cierto es que no había día en que no llorara al menos un poco al pensar en su hermano y su estado de ánimo desde ese día nunca llego a mejorar mucho, aun así se esforzaba porque al menos en sus visitas no se transmitiera alguno de esos sentimientos pues creía firmemente que los malos sentimiento podrían llegar hasta su hermano y no quería eso.

Pero Ichimatsu era de entre todos quien más sufría. Se culpaba por haber forzado a base de maltratos e insultos constantes la decisión de su hermano. Solo su hermano de ojos ámbar era capaz de llevarlo al hospital aun cuando no sentía ánimos.

No es que no quisiera verlo pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo. Era el único de los tres que guardar silencio en toda la visita pero los días en que no eran corridos por el ruido excesivo solía quedarse uno minutos más o en su defecto volver a escondidas cuando las enfermeras se distrajera para quedarse a solas con su hermano, eran unos pocos minutos que aprovechaba para pedir perdón entre lagrimas sinceras. Su maldito orgullo le impedía demostrar su dolor frente a sus hermanos, a excepción de esa primera noche nunca más perdió la compostura. Solo frente a uno de sus hermanos se permitía caer, Osomatsu, a quien en contadas veces acompaño en sus visitas a sabiendas que no le juzgaría al verlo llorar.

Haciendo un poco de memoria aun podía recordar las últimas palabras que cruzo con su hermano de ojos azules días antes del accidente.

—púdrete Kusomatsu, muérete— Una más de sus tantas discusiones ¿Podía si quiera llamarse así cuando solo era él quien insultaba?

Ni siquiera recordaba la razón, no tanto por el tiempo que había transcurrido sino mas bien porque seguramente se trataba de una pequeña estupidez, tan tonta e insignificante que ni siquiera llego a afectar a su hermano pues al terminar este respondió con una estúpida mueca que creía era _cool_ y su dolorosa sonrisa de todos los días.

No, esa discusión no fue la causante de todo esto, no podría, no era eso.. sino su constante maltrato en conjunto que termino por causar esto.

Una misma idea cruzo su mente incontable cantidad veces; si Karamatsu llegaba a morir en ese hospital nunca se lo perdonaría. Si realmente sucedía él seguiría sus pasos.

Ninguno de sus hermanos siquiera imaginaba que esa clase de ideas de formaba dentro de la cabeza de su cuarto hermano. En verdad nadie lo culpaba, todos eran responsables.

...

El costo del hospital, cirugías, tratamientos, fármacos y atención que requería mantener con vida al segundo hijo de la familia no era nada barato. Aun cuando Todomatsu se ofreció a ayudar con su sueldo, sin conocer las cifras claro, sus padres se opusieron.

Arriesgando propia su salud su madre les la vida a todos ellos y aun cuando significo un gran esfuerzo salir de su retiro y encontrar un trabajo nuevamente, junto a su marido correrían con todos los gastos.

Así había sido desde siempre pero no era la única razón. ¿Para qué mentir?. Tanto su padre como su madre lo necesitaban, mantenerse tan ocupados como pudieran para así evitar pensar en lo que sucedería si llegaban a perder a su hijo.

No, ese pensamiento no tendría cabida en sus mentes ni por un minuto y ese cansancio extra les era suficiente para dormir por las noches.

Esa fue la explicación que su madre le dio a su tercer hijo cuando este comenzó a preocuparse al ver lo ocupados que estaban últimamente y de las consecuencias que es tendría en su salud. Con esa excusa mantuvieron oculto el asunto financiero a todos sus hijos.

Pero la condición de Karamatsu no solo no parecía mejorar sino que en el transcurso de los cinco meses habría sufrido tres complicaciones severas de los cuales solo Osomatsu y sus padres tenían conocimiento y que por petición del mayor nunca llego a oído de los menores.

...

Los secretos, verdades a medias, pensamientos no dichos y más comenzaban a acumularse. Aun ignorando los motivos todos sabían que estaban ahí, podían sentirlas.

Osomatsu por primera vez actuando como el hermano mayor era el pilar de su familia, siempre intentaba animar a todos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que la relación entre sus hermanos cambiara ligeramente también.

Ichimatsu no podía pasar tanto tiempo como antes junto a Jyushimatsu, le era imposible seguirle paso a su inocente hermano y buscando evitarlo los paseos con sus felinos amigos se hacían cada vez más extensos.

Todomatsu despertaba muy desanimado, apenas usaba con su smart-phone y solo entre el primer y quinto hermano lograban calmar el llanto casi diario que se presentaba cuando su hermano era apenas mencionado. Era todo un logro cuando le mayor lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

Era por su gran esfuerzo que el menor no se apartaba en lo posible de el, acaparando casi toda su atención. Algo que el mayor lamentaba un poco sabiendo que el del ojos violetas no se acercaría a el de esa forma y entendía que le hacía falta ahora que el mismo se había apartado de Jyushimatsu.

Posiblemente al ver esa fortaleza en el mayor el resto no podía verlo pero era evidente para Choromatsu, ese esfuerzo de su parte. El mayor era bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos pero era imposible creer que esto le afectaba tan poco hacia ver. Estaba aguantando todo ese dolor solo y esa era la razón por la que no buscar consuelo en él, no podría abusar aun mas del mayor.

Lamentablemente él no podía hacer lo mismo que Osomatsu o Karamatsu, a pesar de estar al lado de sus hermanos no podía hacer desaparecer su dolor, por mas que lo intentara nunca logro de Todomatsu una sonrisa verdadera e Ichimatsu ni siquiera le buscaba. Sin embargo, en cambio muchas veces busco que el joven de ojos carmesí encontrara en él la persona en quien desahogarse pero nunca sucedió.

En su momento no hizo nada por Karamatsu y Osomatsu ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de ayudarlo, todo eso le frustraba tanto que termino por alejarse de todos.

El mayor pudo notar eso, mas bien, podía notar cómo a pesar de todo su esfuerzo su familia iba quebrándose en pedazos poco a poco.

...

Como de costumbre Osomatsu se encontraba en la sala de espera aguardando la palabra de aquella enfermera. Cuando finalmente le dieron la autorización para poder ingresar a la tan conocida ahora habitación de su hermano, el mayor se detuvo unos segundo en la entrada y lo vio con una expresión de seriedad.

—Karamatsu.. ¿Realmente piensas dejarnos de esta forma?— su resignada voz demostraba lo cansado que estaba. Con cada día nuevo aumentaba el miedo que sentía al llegar al hospital y que lo recibieran con aquella noticia que tanto le dolería escuchar —¿qué clase de hermano mayor eres?— decía al comenzar a avanzar hacia él y tomar asiento en aquella silla que ya consideraba suya.

Era cierto, habían noticias de personas que despertaron incluso después de 15 años en coma pero ¿podría él soportar 14 años y 9 meses más de esto? ¿Acaso sus hermanos podrían? Definitivamente su padres serian capaces de esperar tanto, más de una vez lo habían mencionado, que esperarían por el todo lo que les restara de vida, ese era el amor y esperanza de un padre.. pero ¿qué clase de vida era esa?

Sin quererlo un nudo se formo en su garganta, escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, no quería llorar apenas llegar —jajaja sabes algo, si despertaras en este momento yo..— hablaba con su mirada en el suelo pues finalmente las lagrimas le habían vencido—yo mismo saldría.. a conseguirte una Karamatsu girl— sin levantar la mirada buscaba a ciegas la mano del menor para sostenerla entre sus manos —eso es lo que siempre has querido ¿verdad?— una sonrisa desesperada se formo en sus labios para finalmente levantar la mirada en busca de su hermano.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin poder creer lo que veían, tal era su sorpresa que incluso sus lagrimas se habían detenido; su hermano con expresión cansada en el rostro le estaba mirando.

—a-ah.. tu.. eh..— la palabras se atoraban en su garganta —¡K-Karamatsu!— venciendo todo impulso de arrojarse sobre el y en contra de su propia personalidad despreocupada y tontuela se apresuro a tocar el pequeño control a un lado de la cama para así llamar a una enfermera o a quien sea lo antes posible.

Hecho aquello finalmente se arrojo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano procurando en lo posible no lastimarlo pese a que la mayoría de sus heridas físicas ya habían sanado lo suficiente.

—Karamatsu, Karamatsu, Karamatsu, v-voy a presentarte una montaña de mujeres lo prometo— alegría, sorpresa, alivio, emoción, paz. Con la mezcla de emociones que surcaban su ser ni siquiera noto el momento en que la enfermera, muy rápida por cierto, llego al lugar.

—¿eh? ¡Doctor!— Apenas advirtió lo que acababa de suceder fue el busca del doctor a cargo, para conveniencia de la joven e infortunio de Osomatsu este se encontraba de paso, realizando una ronda por el piso y tan pronto como fue avisado ingreso al sitio donde se encontraba el paciente. Al distinguir cual de los hermanos estaba presente le pidió amablemente salir un momento.

Solo a escuchar lo que el doctor había dicho fue que Osomatsu soltó a su recién despierto hermano—¿¡eh!? ni de broma me voy ahora— se negó rotundamente a la petición que mas que por protocolo lo que quería era revisar a su paciente sin la presencia del algo entrometido hermano mayor.

—será una buena oportunidad de avisar a tu familia— como buen doctor que era sabia usar las palabras correctas ante una situación así —seguro querrán verlo tanto como tu, anda— y con aquello sentencio sereno su victoria ante la pequeña protesta

Con palabras aun queriendo escapar de su boca y tanta emoción corriendo por su cuerpo salió a toda prisa buscando un teléfono público con que llamar a casa.

—no corra en lo pasillos por favor~— reprochaba la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro que comprendía su emoción.

—muy bien, Matsuno-kun ¿cómo te sientes?— El joven aun mantenía esa mirada cansada en sus ojos sin comprender de que se trataba todo aquello. —¿puedes escucharme?— volvió a intentar el médico.

Con una expresión confusa recorría con la vista todo el lugar buscando comprender donde se encontraba —..si— apenas pudo ser escuchado pero fue suficientemente claro para el profesional que se encontraba en frente de él.

—bien ¿sabes la razón por la que estas aquí?— Un par de sencillas preguntas servirían para comprobar si presentaba algún daño producto del tiempo que estuvo en coma

—..no—

El joven parecía tomarse su tiempo para procesar cada pregunta pero no era algo grave —no hay problema, los recuerdos volverán de a poco, por lo pronto vamos a realizarte algunos exámenes para asegurarnos que te encuentres del todo bien y podrás volver junto a tus hermanos y padres—

—¿hermanos?—

—vinieron a hacerte compañía todo este tiempo— explicaba tranquilo el doctor —como era de esperarse de unos buenos sextillizos—

Su paciente le miraba confundido —¿sextillizos?—

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió y preocupo ligeramente , su semblante se volvió un poco mas serio antes de continuar —si.. tus hermanos los recuerdas ¿cierto?— con pesar las sospechas del doctor se confirmaron al ver como su paciente negaba la pregunta con su cabeza.

 _Continuara.._

Si llegaron hasta esta parte ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! YwY9

Si le gusto al menos un poquito no dejen de comentar o si quieren que pague por su sangrado de ojos y perdida de neuronas también Q3Q .. I need Love(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi o3o7 . . Antes que nada quería agradecer por todos los comentarios~. Me disculpo por la tardanza, estuve con algunos exámenes que me tenían ocupada yuy

 **Nota** **del Autor** **:**

 ***** No tiene idea lo feliz que fui cuando lei el primero (QwQ), llegados los 5 comentarios estaba a punto de tirar mi carpeta a un lado y ponerme a escribir como loca _porque para mí eso era más que suficiente_. Por eso me sorprendió y alegro muchísimo haber llegado hasta los trece (Q^Q9). No tengo palabras para agradecer cada hermoso comentario (TToTT)

 ***** Lamentablemente tengo que preparar un final para el próximo viernes (TmT), así que voy a tardar un poquito para actualizar (YnY)

* Pueden creer que necesite un tutorial para saber como subir el fic y ¡hasta la continuación!? jajaja (genius o3o)

* * *

Capítulo 2

Si bien su vida no era algo de lo que pudiera enorgullecerse había conseguido vivir pequeños momentos de plena alegría y otros llenos de emoción mas todo palidecía frente al sentimiento de euforia que ahora inundaba su pecho.

Osomatsu corría con una sonrisa idiota en toda la cara ignorando cualquier tipo de advertencia por parte enfermeras o demás personal. Aun chocando contra alguna que otra persona y perdiendo el equilibrio un par de veces nada consiguió cambiar ni un ápice la felicidad que le invadía.

Y sorteando a unas pocas personas finalmente consiguió llegar hasta uno de esos teléfonos postrados contra la pared solo para descubrir que no llevaba cambio consigo, mas bien nunca había llevado ni un centavo al realizar sus visitas.

Después de un pequeño ataque de nervios recordó que desde primer día su familia había dejado todos sus datos, direcciones del hogar y trabajo donde los pudieran ubicarlos y, claro esta, todos los números donde poder comunicarse.

Como si del descubrimiento más grande se tratara Osomatsu se felicito a si mismo por pensar en ello y con esa enorme que amenazaba lastimar su rostro se dirigió hacia la recepción.

Aun algo acelerado y con toda la emoción que llevaba encima se sorprendió de si ante la claridad de sus palabras, pues casi podía asegurar que los nervios le jugarían en contra.

La muchacha encargada, aun sabiendo que no era del todo correcto prestar aquel teléfono pues su función era la de recibir llamados de personas que estuvieran en alguna emergía, tan rápido como pudo facilito todos los datos y el teléfono al joven de ojos carmesí. Después de todo, al ver a esa familia esperar por tanto tiempo, no podía negar sentía empatía por ellos.

Tan pronto como el mayor tuvo el teléfono entre sus manos sin pensarlo marco al celular del menor recordando lo apegado que antes solía ser Todomatsu a este y mientras escuchaba impaciente el sonido del teléfono rogaba internamente que este no fuera uno de eso días que lo haya olvidado como estos últimos meses le era costumbre.

—¿O-osomatsu-niisan?— se escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono.

El menor sonaba claramente extrañado pues nunca le había llamado desde el hospital pero el mayor no le dio importancia —¡Karamatsu despertó!— grito emocionado al teléfono, sorprendiendo del susto incluso a la joven que tenía enfrente —¡vengan lo antes posible!— continuo y sin esperar respuesta alguna corto.

Su trabajo estaba hecho y no podía aguardar más tiempo para volver junto a su hermano.

Después de agradecer a la joven por su ayuda se encamino hacia el lugar donde Karamatsu se encontraba.

Aun con su euforia intacta se dirigía a aquella habitación a paso apresurado pero evitando correr esta vez para que nadie pudiera frenarlo con algún sermón acerca de los reglamentos de hospital.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar reír al imaginar qué tipo de expresión habría hecho su pequeño hermano al escuchar la noticia, ni que hablar del resto de sus hermanos cuando lo supieran. La vida parecía volver a sonreír a su familia o al menos eso creía el mayor.

. . .

Al volver a la habitación el canoso doctor aun se encontraba realizando quien sabe qué tipo de preguntas, no podría importarle menos. La mirada carmesí del mayor se dirigió de inmediato a su hermano quien no había reparado en su presencia y observaba a doctor respondiendo una que otra pregunta. Su sonrisa se volvió incluso más grande, Karamatsu realmente había vuelvo.

De repente una voz le hizo reaccionar —Osomatsu-san— le llamo el hombre mayor. Karamatsu que hasta ese momento no había quitado la vista del doctor se mostro visiblemente asombrado al ver al mayor en la entrada.

—ya deben saberlo todos..— Comentaba relajado el mayor que sin llegar a terminar fue interrumpido por el doctor.

—salgamos un momento— Le dijo mientras se dirigía en dirección a este y cuando finalmente estuvo cerca, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del otro, continuo —hay algo de lo que debemos hablar—

Sin comprender de que se trataba el mayor se dejo llevar no sin antes voltear la vista en dirección a su pequeño hermano quien parecía entender tanto como él.

. . .

Lamentablemente al menor le había costado un poco ubicar a sus tres hermanos, ni que hablar de sus padres que aun contando con el numero del lugar donde ahora trabajaban espero al rededor de 20minutos para poder hablar con ellos, sin contar el hospital donde debían dirigirse se encontraba a una hora de su hogar pero finalmente los cuatro hermanos habían llegado y, aunque les tomara más tiempo, sus padres también lo harían pronto.

Choromatsu como el mayor de los presentes se dirigió con voz temblorosa, y quebradiza en ocasiones, a la joven de recepción quien pronto les dio el permiso.

¿Qué clase de broma cruel les tenían preparado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el tercer hijo al no creer que fuera cierto. Trataba de mantener la calma pero casi nada le faltaba para salir corriendo en busca de su hermano, lo único lo "detenía" era el brazo del menor quien debido a la emoción le sujetado con una fuerza sobre humana. Mientras que Jyushimatsu con unos ojos totalmente perdidos y una sonrisa aun más grande de lo habitual cargaba sin aparente esfuerzo a un casi inconsciente Ichimatsu.

Con un paso rápido y algo temeroso se dirigieron a la habitación de joven hospitalizado solo para encontrar a un lado de la puerta a una de las enfermeras encargadas de su hermano.

—¿s-sucedió algo malo?— pregunto con algo de miedo el mayor de mirada verdosa pero cuando la joven se disponía a responder el hombre mayor que después de tanto reconocían como el doctor de su hermano quien se encontraba realizando una ronda intervino.

—familia Matsuno ¿cierto?—

—..si— respondió el mayor de los hermanos presentes dirigiendo su vista al gran ventanal a un lado por donde podía ver el cuerpo de su hermano completamente solo durmiendo como hacia tanto.

Captando nuevamente su atención el hombre canoso continúo. —su hermano despertó hace un par de horas— Si bien era lo mismo que habían escuchado de Osomatsu algo no parecía andar del todo bien —pero antes de que puedan verlo me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi oficina—

—¿eh?— al escuchar aquello una sonrisa errática se formo en el rosto del joven de ojos verdes. Sin perder tiempo el hombre de avanzada edad usando su mano les invito a seguirles —c-claro— finalmente respondió temeroso tercer hijo comenzando a andar acompañado del resto de sus hermanos.

En el camino ninguno dijo un palabra, ninguno tampoco quería imaginar que malo pudiera estar sucediendo pero aun así el pequeño malestar de esa posibilidad comenzaba a crecer en sus pechos.

Ichimatsu aun estando consiente se dejo llevar por el segundo menor desganado después de escuchar aquello pues al igual que sus hermanos intuía que no se trataba de algo bueno. Solo hasta llegar a la dichosa oficina se soltó del agarre del hermano de ojos ámbar.

Una vez la puerta fuera cerrara, el hombre mayor ocupo el asiento tras su escritorio y luego de espera que los jóvenes hicieran lo mismo se propuso a hablar.

—lamento si mi actitud pudo haberlos asustado— Inicio —se que no ha sido nada fácil para ustedes..—

—tsk deje de dar vueltas ¡que mierda tiene ese idiota ahora!— Soltó irritado el joven de ojos violetas

—Ichimatsu— Le reprendió el tercer hermano mas por modales que por estar molesto pues, al igual que el mencionado, quería que el doctor se saltase todo aquel discurso y escuchar sin rodeos lo que tenía que decirles.

—tranquilos, la salud de su hermano no peligra sin embargo.. parece haber perdido la memoria—

—¿ha? ¿Quiere decir que no recuerda el accidente o… ?—

—los pacientes que despiertan del coma normalmente tienen problemas en recordar sucesos ligados al accidente sufrido, si, incluso memorias antigua pueden verse afectadas pero con tiempo y paciencia estas regresan..—Suspiro antes de continuar —el problema es que su Karamatsu parece haberlos olvidado a todos por completo—

Los ojos de todos los hermanos se abrieron tanto como pudieron al escuchar incrédulos sus palabras.

—¿entonces n-no sabe.. quienes somos?— hablo por primera vez el menor con unos ojos ya cristalinos ante la noticia.

—como dije, los recuerdos de Karamatsu pueden volver, mas bien, son como piezas de un rompecabezas en su cabeza que el mismo tendrá que armar con el tiempo, ustedes como su familia deberán apoyarlo lo que dure el proceso sin forzar sus recuerdos—

Un gran silencio envolvió el lugar, ninguno de los presentes sabía como responder a esta noticia. Ninguno siquiera se había planteado que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

—¿Podemos verlo ahora?— rompiendo el silencio el mas despistado e inocente de todos, al contrario de lo que creyeron sus hermanos al escucharlo, comprendía la situación pero después de esperar por tanto ya no podía soportar las ganas de verle.

En respuesta el hombre canoso solo asintió con su cabeza.

Con no tantos ánimos como en un inicio se levantaron dispuesto a ir junto al segundo mayor sin embargo antes de salir de aquella oficina Choromatsu volteo la mirada al hombre de bata blanca que aun se encontraba sentado frente al amplio escritorio.

—¿qué sucedió con Osomatsu-niisan?—

. . .

Al llegar finalmente a la habitación de su hermano, aun sin percatarse de la ausencia del tercer mayor, los tres menores asomaron la cabeza por la puerta casi queriendo comprobar si era un buen momento para pasar. Karamatsu parecía estar dormido como todas aquellas veces que fueron a verle, eso les animo un poco a entrar.

Aun algo nerviosos intentando no ser muy ruidosos se acomodaron cerca del que al parecer dormía. Todomatsu ocupo el clásico asiento de visitas mientras que su hermano de ojos ámbar rápidamente se ubico a un lado de la cama acercando peligrosamente su rostro a la del otro, como si con ello buscara despertarle

—Jyushimatsu-niisan ya basta— le regañaba en susurro el de sudadera rosada al intuir lo que intentaba hacer mientras el hermano restante los observaba sentado desde una de las esquinas de a habitación.

—¿de qué~?— soltó el de mirada perdida y gran sonrisa sin siquiera intentar bajar el tono de su voz.

Solo después de comprobar que su hermano aun dormía continuo —sé lo que intentas y como lo consigas voy a acusarte con Osomatsu-niisan—

—mmm— Al escuchar eso el de ojos ámbar cambio su expresión habitual y girando ligeramente pensó unos minutos antes de continuar.

Aun cuando no pudiera recordarlos quería hablar con el, escuchar de su voz, verle sonreír como hacía mucho no podía pero tenía algo de miedo cuando el mayor se molestaba —haa~— dejando escapar un suspiro finalmente se resigno a esperar.

Todomatsu también quería verlo al fin despierto, no es que no confiara en la palabra de Osomatsu o el mismo doctor, pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cinco meses podían volverse eternos, quien como ellos para saberlo, y aun así no se atrevía a interrumpir el sueño de su hermano. Lo venían haciendo hace cinco meses así que podría soportar un poco más.

Al contrario de sus hermanos Ichimatsu no parecía emocionado por verlo despertar, es decir, saber que este dia finalmente había llegado alivio su corazón y su mente pero sentía miedo. ¿Que diría cuando este lo viera?¿Pediría perdón?¿las palabras siquiera saldrían?¿tendría caso hacerlo cuando era posible que ni siquiera lo reconociera?

Si, definitivamente le asustaba enfrentarlo cuando despertara.

. . .

Con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y la mirada perdida en el horizonte el hijo mayor de la familia parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba apoyado en una de esas barandillas meditando cuando de pronto escucho el rechinar de la puerta de aquella azotea.

—¿cómo me encontraste?— pregunto el mayor con un tono neutral al intruso que se acercaba a paso lento hacia él.

—además del estacionamiento este es el único lugar donde está permitido fumar— respondió el joven de mirada verdosa.

—ya lo saben ¿cierto?— dijo volviendo la vista al lugar donde miraba antes de la pequeña interrupción .

—si— respondió con poco animo el menor —.. todos deben estar junto a Karamatsu-niisan ahora, deberíamos ir también—

—.. si.. tal vez— respondió el mayor mirando a un punto fijo perdido en el cielo.

—¿no quieres verlo?— le cuestiono el menor.

—¿Hm, de que estás hablando? estuve un poco más de una hora hablando con el— y dando una calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos, continuo —Karamatsu no pudo reconocerme—

—p-pero si nos ve a todos juntos quizás..— Él mismo no era capaz de terminar esa frase sabiendo lo infantil que era creer algo así.

—debimos hacerle mucho mal para que eligiera olvidarnos— soltó el mayor con una voz algo baja pero clara.

—¿Qué?— Aquello había tomado por sorpresa al menor que, sin comprender del todo, trato de responder algo siendo interrumpido antes por su hermano.

—quiero decir— dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de remediarlo pues solo al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su hermano Osomatsu comprendió que dijo aquello en voz alta —sus recuerdos puede tardar en volver así que deberíamos tomarlo con calma.. después de todo somos los mayores—

El rostro de Choromatsu se ensombreció un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

"Un hermano mayor que apenas pudo lidiar consigo mismo" pensó Choromatsu apretando su puño avergonzado y lleno de frustración al verse tan inútil para su familia.

El dueño de la mirada carmesí, sin percatarse de aquello y regresando su vista al horizonte, con una sonrisa melancoliza dibujada en su rostro continuo —pero las cosas van a mejorar a partir de ahora—

Al menos eso era lo que deseaba.

. . .

Jyushimatsu de entre los presentes era el único que se movía por la habitación de un lado a otro observando todo en su interior, después de todo era la primera vez que su atención no estaba puesta en su hermano. Razón por la cual Todomatsu no le quitaba la mirada de encima procurando que no armara algún alboroto con una pequeña vena en su frente al no poder controlar a su hermano mientras el otro si bien lo vigilaba también no parecía siquiera importarle que el de ojos ámbar continúe.

Y pensar que apenas llevaban allí 20 minutos.

—ha~ no tienen remedio— Hablaba resignado el menor ante la actitud de ambos mayores. E intentando distraer su mente del comportamiento recordó que llevaba consigo su otra vez amado Smart-phone.

En ninguna de sus visitas anteriores había intentado tomar una foto de su hermano, ya dolía lo suficiente sin tener que llevar a todas pates consigo un recuerdo así pero felizmente ese ya no era el caso.

Sin pensarlo demasiado acerco el celular al rostro de su hermano y se dispuso a tomar una foto que conmemorara el día que Karamatsu había vuelto junto a ellos.

Tanta fue su mala suerte que olvido silenciar su celular y aun peor quitarle el flash.

Aun con la luz de la habitación encendida el destello fue lo suficiente para captar la mirada de sus dos hermanos quienes digirieron su mirada en dirección al menor solo para descubrir como un confundido Karamatsu comenzaba a despertarse

El cuarto hermano, aun es la esquina, como si de un gato se tratara se crispo ante la sorpresa y rápidamente dirigió su vista al culpable.

"Estas muerto Totty" pensaba mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Por su parte el joven de ojos ámbar sin perder un segundo volvió a un lado de su hermano esperando impaciente que abriera los ojos.

Los ojos del mayor tardaron poco en acostumbraron al brillo propia de la habitación y al mirar a un lado observo un rostro que resultaba muy familiar.

En un inicio creyó que se trataba de la misma persona quien lo visito un poco antes pero no tardo en advertir la presencia de otras personas allí.

—Karamatsu-niisan— aun lamentándose por su estupidez Todomatsu se arrojo a los brazos del mayor que apenas logro incorporarse. Solo al escuchar un pequeño quejido del mayor recordando que debía ser tan brusco —lo siento— rápidamente se aparto de su hermano secando pequeñas lagrimas de alegría que se asomaban.

Momento que aprovecho el de amplia sonrisa. —¡Niisan~!— Con mucho menos cuidado que el anterior se arrojo también quitándole el aliento al mayor.

—¡Jyushimatsu-niisan!—

—¡Niisan~ niisan~! JAJAJA soy tan feliz niisan~!— sin si quiera escuchar al menor se aferraba torpemente al de ojos azules.

—Sí, sí, todos estamos felices ahora suéltalo— el menor luchaba contra la fuerza sobre humana del de ojos ámbar intentando liberar a segundo mayor del su agarre.

Ichimatsu miraba toda la escena sin poner mover ni un musculo, Karamatsu realmente había despertado, en cualquier momento iba a verlo y no tenía idea de qué forma responder.

Cuando por fin el de ojos ámbar dejo de "pelear" fue que el menor haciendo uso de toda su fuerza logro apartarlo del hermano hospitalizado.

—gracias I.. Ichimatsu—

Tan pronto lo escucharon el semblante de los presentes cambio un poco, pues aun sabiendo la situación no era fácil simplemente asimilarlo todo aquello.

—Todomatsu— Corrigió el menor escondiendo tras una sonrisa su preocupación.

—Ah! lo siento— Se apresuro disculpase el de ojos azules, aunque claramente no era su culpa ya que al ser casi copias exactas resultaba difícil para quien los viera por primera vez reconócelos —Osomatsu había dicho que el más preocupado por mi era Ichimatsu por eso…—

No tuvo siquiera oportunidad de terminar aquella oración cuando el aludido se levanto furioso de su lugar mientras el menor, dejando de lado su aparente preocupación, comenzó a carcajear tan fuerte que en comparación el alboroto que pudo causar el de ojos ámbar quebrada opacada.

Humillado por la estúpida bocaza del mayor idiota de todos y ante la mirada algo confusa del de ojos azules Ichimatsu se apresura a dejar la habitación deseando no encontrar en su camino al tonto mayor o terminaría siendo el responsable de la hospitalización de un hermano más.

Lamentablemente para el menor la risa solo duro unos pocos minutos más pues tras aquella pequeña escena cómica quedaba confirmada la condición del mayor.

Intentando restarle importancia a ese hecho el menor volvió a dirigirse a un Karamatsu algo incomodo por lo ocurrido —¿Así que Osomatsu-niisan te hablo de nosotros?—

—sí—

"¿es decir, que no recuerdas nada de nosotros?" pensaba triste el menor casi queriendo imitar al cuarto hermano y dejar el lugar también.

Pero como si comprendiera lo que pasaba por su mente el de ojos ámbar pronto desvió la atención —Karamatsu-niisan adivina quién soy ¡Muscle Muscle! ¡Hustle Hustle!— repetía una y otra vez mientras moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo.

—Jyushimatsu-niisan vas a hacer que nos echen— hablo el menor más tranquilo luego de escucharlo sin darle oportunidad al de ojos azules a responder, quien a pesar de reconocerlo guardo silencio y se limito a sonreía ante el comportamiento del hermano de amplia sonrisa.

Todomatsu no dejaba de agradecer el poder contar con el quinto hermano pues parecía tener la facilidad de devolver parte de su brillo a los momentos más difíciles de su vida haciendo únicamente uso de su voz llena de alegría.

. . .

Choromatsu, a paso lento, se dirigía de regreso junto al resto de sus hermanos acompañado únicamente de una ya conocida sensación de impotencia.

El mayor le ocultaba algo y lo sabia pero no parecía haber modo de que este dijera una palabra. Era hasta gracioso que el más boca floja pudiera ser tan bueno ocultando lo que le preocupaba.

— _debimos hacerle mucho mal para que eligiera olvidarnos_ —

"¿Podría ser que..." Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al encontrarse a metros de su destino y escuchar un pequeño alboroto proveniente de este.

Solo podía existir una causa y emocionado el de ojos verdes se apresuro a atravesar el espacio que los separaba de sus hermanos.

No se había equivocado, tan pronto como cruzo la puerta pudo ver lo hacía tanto tiempo solo fantaseaba en sueños; Karamatsu finalmente había despertado.

Choromatsu tuvo que controlarse un momento para detener una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con escapar.

—¡Choromatsu-niisan!— Apenas pudo verlo en la entrada el de ojos ámbar le llamo haciendo que los otros dos también repararan en su presencia.

—Nii-san— Le llamo también el menor pero este en un tono un poco más bajo y una pequeña sonrisa forzada que pronto comprendió el mayor.

—me alegra verte Karamatsu-niisan— Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven de sudadera verde al ver la mirada del mayor sobre él.

. . .

Mirando como el color del cielo comenzaba a cambiar lentamente y como de los cigarrillos que se encontró fumando solo quedaban los restos Osomatsu podía darse una idea de cuánto tiempo que llevaba ya en el mismo lugar.

Sin importar cuantas veces pensara en aquello nada iba a cambiar.

Ya se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para lamentarse y era momento de actuar como el mayor una vez más.

. . .

Si bien el tiempo para el mayor pareció detenerse para los hermanos que se encontraban junto a Karamatsu no hacía más que volar.

Todomatsu a un lado del de ojos azulados le enseñaba todas las fotos de su celular donde se mostraba a los seis hermanos jugando, durmiendo, peleando, en situaciones embarazosas que el se encargaba de inmortalizar a modo de pasar el tiempo y al mismo tiempo con la pequeña esperanza que fueran suficientes para que sus recuerdos volvieran pero era inútil.

Choromatsu quien podía ver las intenciones del menor y, aun teniendo presente que el mismo doctor les había mencionado que debían darle tiempo y no forzar su memoria, no podía negar que él no lo intentaría al menos una vez también, razón por la que guarda silencio ante algunos muy obvios intentos.

Jyushimatsu de tanto en tanto metía su cabeza entre la vista del mayor y el celular para ver la fotografía de turno y a gritos comenzaba a narrar la historia de como habían terminado en esa situación.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban, que aun sin llevar la cuenta sabían era bastante, ni Osomatsu ni Ichimatsu volvieron a la habitación.

Choromatsu suponía donde podría estar aun el mayor pero no comprendía la ausencia del menor a quien directamente no volvió a ver desde la charla con el doctor.

Quienes si conocían la razón de su ausencia eran los dos menores y de entre ellos Todomatsu era el más molesto por ello.

Sí, fue vergonzoso y divertido, pero eso no justificaba que Ichimatsu se hiciera de aquello como excusa para no ver a su hermano. Aun viviendo 20 años juntos y conocerlo lo suficiente no daba crédito a la inmadurez que demostraba el cuarto hermano.

Pero no era solo eso, cada intento fallido de que Karamatsu les recordaba le estresaba, no podía simplemente aceptar que todo el tiempo vivido, su infancia y todas sus estupideces fueran olvidados tan fáciles.

—¿Este es el gato de Ichimatsu?— preguntaba el de ojos azules sin percatarse de nada ante la imagen que el celular del menor mostraba.

Y eso fue todo, al igual que el cuarto hermano el menor se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Todomatsu?— hablo en mayor al ver la reacción del de ojos rosados.

—tranquilo Karamatsu-niisan— el menor girando sobre si mismo le dedico una sonrisa para luego continuar —hare que el mismo Ichimatsu-niisan responda— y dicho eso salió en busca de este ante la mirada sorprendida de todos en la habitación.

¿Por que debían ser ellos los únicos que tuvieran que soportar aquello? Aun si fuera en su contra o a base de golpes llevaría de regreso a Ichimatsu con el resto.

Todomatsu se proponía recorrer el hospital entero si fuera necesario para encontrar al cuarto hijo de la familia pero para su sorpresa no hizo falta, pues a solo un par de habitaciones este se encontraba mirando al interior de otra habitación.

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan!— Le grito enojado el menor, pues si planeaba "irse" solo a unos metros bien pudo soportar la vergüenza y quedarse a compartir todo ese tiempo perdido con su hermano.

—¿q-que quieres?— respondió esquivo el de ojos violáceos a quien habían tomado por sorpresa.

—¿qué quiero?— Repitió indignado ante la actitud de su hermano —¡quiero que regreses con todos ahora!— dijo sujetándolo del su sudadera haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

Aunque un poco sorprendido el joven de ojos violetas no perdió el habla —déjame en paz, de cualquier forma no tiene sentido estar ahí—. Si bien era raro ver al menor actuar así, poco podría importarle, nunca sintió miedo de él para empezar y si lo que buscaba era una pelea sabía que tenía todas las de ganar.

—Ichimatsu-niisan eres un idiota— Contesto visiblemente molesto ante la actitud de quien parecía ser incluso más infantil que él.

—oi chicos ¿que están haciendo?— El mayor aun ante la pelea se veía calmado, ya era costumbre ver a los menores perder el control de vez en cuando y después de la noticia no le sorprendía encontrar un escena parecida.

—tsk— Tan pronto como el menor desvió su atención al de mirada carmesí se soltó molesto de su agarre para luego dirigir también su vista al mayor. —tú…—Ichimatsu estaba listo para reclamar al mayor por la sarta de "mentiras" que le había dicho a al de ojos azules cuando este se adelanto .

—Voy a contarles un secreto— El mayor se acerco a ambos mientras guiñaba un ojo —en las visitas a veces me aburría muchísimo estar con Karamatsu— hablaba de forma descarada mientras encogía sus hombros —por eso en algunas ocasiones, cuando nadie estaba viendo paseaba por la habitación de otras personas con su misma condición— volteando su vista a un lado continuo —así supe que habían quienes llevaban más tiempo que nosotros esperando y otros mucho no tanto tiempo.. y no precisamente por mejorar— al decir aquello Osomatsu recordó el día en que presencio como una joven extraña lloraba desconsolada mientras observaba como se llevaban el cuerpo de su, al parecer, madre fallecida.

—Somos afortunados de que despertara— Aun con cierta melancolía al recodar aquello continuo, esta vez más animado —no importa si ahora somos extraños para él porque cuando recupere su memoria todo volverá a ser como antes— concluyo el mayor con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras escuchar esas palabras y meditar un poco el menor dejo de lado su enojo y frustración, después de todo no era el momento para perder el control —Osomatsu-niisan tiene razón—y sujetando la mano del mayor siguió —volvamos con el resto— esta vez hablando únicamente al de mirada carmesí pues ya no quería seguir discutiendo.

—claro— Sin reparos el de ojos carmesí acepto seguirle —¿no vienes Ichimatsu?— se dirigió al hermano que aun se veía reacio a seguirles. Si bien este no podía negar que el mayor hablaba con cierta verdad aun no lograba decirse —vamos—

E interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con una de esas sonrisa tan típicas el mayor finalmente consiguió que u casi resignado Ichimatsu les seguirá también.

. . .

El trió de hermanos que permanecieron en la habitación miraban entre contentos y sorprendidos la llegada de los tres restantes.

Choromatsu lo lograba imaginar qué tipo de magia o hechizo realizo el menor para traer consigo y en tan poco tiempo a esos dos.

El de mirada azulada tenía idea de qué clase de personas era los dos primeros en entrar por eso su vista se centro en el ultimo hermano por entrar. Con tan solo con un mirada Ichimatsu pudo percato de ello, desviando su vista en respuesta para así evitarlo.

Debido a ese tipo de actitudes el de joven hospitalizado comenzaba a preguntarse si el de sudadera rojiza no le había mentido o tal vez exagerado cuando le hablo acerca de él.

—Osomatsu-niisan mira, mira— Decía el de ojos ámbar emocionado mientras apuntaba el rostro del segundo mayor.

—ya veo, fuiste capaz de despertar a tu hermano— Respondió el mayor mientras se acercaba tranquilo a este —bien hecho Jyushimatsu— continuo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este.

—jajaja no, fue Totty— Contesto feliz mientras acusaba descaradamente al menor con esa sonrisa característica suya.

—¡Jyushimatsu-niisan!—Replico el de ojos rosados pero al ver la expresión calmada del menor no agrego nada más.

Osomatsu se sentía aliviado de ver que sus hermanos más calmados ahora.

No solo eso, Karamatsu aun sin recordarlos se mostraba alegre al descubrir las variopintas personalidades de los que a primera vista era calcos unos de otros.

—por cierto ¿donde están nuestro padres?— Pregunto el mayor al notar su ausencia.

—¿eh? ya deberían haber llegado— Respondió Choromatsu, quien apenas se percataba de ello.

Dicho eso solo unos minutos pasaron hasta que su padres aparecieron en la entrada acompañados por el doctor.

Ahora que toda la familia Matsuno se encontraba finalmente reunida el hombre de bata se dispuso a hablar con ellos.

—A primera vista, y si bien aún tiene heridas que deben terminar de sanar, se ve bien en lo que se refiere a salud física— Esta vez sin interrupciones de ningún tipo continuo —pero para asegurarnos vamos a realizar diferentes estudios aprovechando el tiempo que aun debe permanecer en el hospital realizando su rehabilitación muscular—

—¿Rehabilitación?— Pregunto el segundo menor sin comprender a que se refería.

—si, los músculos del joven Matsuno deben fortalecerse para volver a funcionar como antes— respondió con tranquilidad el hombre mayor —los horarios de visita no cambiaran y pueden sentirse libre de acompañarlo lo que dure— finalizo el hombre.

Después de la larga charla que mantuvo con los ambos padres poco o nada quedaba por decir y luego de excusarse con la familia se retiro para los mismos pudieran pasar la ultima hora junto del paciente puesto que el horario de visitas no tardaría en concluiría.

—Mama, papa, tardaron demasiado— reprocho el menor haciendo un pequeño puchero

Su padre fue quien tomo la palabra —si, lo sentimos, la charla con el doctor tomo más tiempo del que pensamos— finalizo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

Osomatsu podía darse una idea de los sentimientos encontrados que sentirían sus padres en estos momentos y sin pensarlo demasiado les pidió a sus hermanos que el poco tiempo que restaba de la visita les permitiera a sus padres un tiempo a solas con Karamatsu, aun entendiendo que Ichimatsu ni siquiera había pasado tiempo con su él.

Aunque como buen mentiroso que era Osomatsu camuflaba sus verdaderas intenciones una vez más, pues si bien después de hablar con Choromatsu supo que aquel doctor había callado ciertos detalles al tratarse de sus padres no había nada que ocultar, por ello temía que estos, producto de sus emociones, dejaran escapar algo que pudiera preocupar a sus hermanos.

Aun algo desanimados, por la petición del mayor, todos dejaron la habitación sin objetar, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras a su hermano. Contrario a lo que imaginaba el mayor el de ojos violetas lejos de sentirse triste se alivio al encontrar una exclusa nueva para evitar al segundo mayor aunque al mismo tiempo también se lamentaba un poco.

Despedidas tristes, calmas y también a gritos, cada uno lo hizo a su manera mientras que Karamatsu por su lado correspondía a todas ellas como podía, pues aun le resultaban extraños.

El último en salir fue joven de sudadera violeta de quien el de mirada azulada pocas veces pudo apartar la vista cuando volvió a verle expectante de que al menos en el final este le dedicada al menos una mirada.

Aunque aquello nunca ocurrió, desanimando un poco al segundo mayor, el de ojos violáceos unos segundos antes de partir, en casi un susurro, le dedico unas palabras

—me alegro verte, Kusomatsu—

Palabras que seguramente el único que pudo escucharlas fue el mayor de todos quien caminaba solo unos pasos por delante de él.

 _Continuara_ _…_

Siento que no pude avanzar mucho pero sin darme cuenta termino siendo más largo que el anterior (O.o?). Tampoco pude tratar bien la relación entre Kara y sus hermanos pero ya voy a tener la oportunidad de explayarme con eso en el próximo capítulo nwn

Si les gusto al menos un poquito no dejen de comentar .. You know .. I need Love Q3Q


End file.
